Emergence Of Bane
by CadBaneKiller
Summary: Hours passing of Order 66, Maul travels to Utapau to discover shocking relevations of the Emperor's discoveries. He joins forces with Insurgents to take control of the planet, while holding dark secrets that shakens the galaxy. The Emperor has crepuscule secrets to controling life and Maul's emergence of misery has begun. Rating may change due to high gore, and torture scenes.


Author's Notes, and such are found at the bottom.

* * *

_Love has its place, as does hate._

_Peace has its place, as does war._

_Mercy has its place,_

_as do cruelty and revenge._

-Meir Kahane

* * *

_Days have passed since the extermination of the Jedi Order. Coruscant is lost, Utapau is in a military operation under the command of Commander Cody. Obi-Wan Kenobi could not be found. Anakin Skywalker, now known as Lord Vader, was struck down on Mustafar by an unknown assassin. The Emperor demanded Utapau as a base for his studies. With more Outer Rim Planets falling from the wrath of the Empire, an old Marauder returns to his rightful place as ruler of the outer worlds. Easing his way under the Emperor's rightfulness as sole ruler of the Empire, Maul has regained his power, waiting, and watching all. _

_Though Utapau was lost just hours passing, Maul's fascination towards the Emperor's fondness of Utapau was unnoticeable. Whether or not the data that the Emperor is studying is important to Maul's cause, he desires it. And he won't stop to get what he wants, even if it means using others to get to his true power. Misery has risen._

* * *

_[-Utapau-Pau City Outskirts-]_ The _Anguish _disembarked on its course to Utapau. A dust bowl of a planet, filled with sinkholes and despair. A perfect place for a rebellion to part-take for Maul. _Anguish _landed in an indigent village, just off of PauCity. The people of this village are exiles, slaves, and men who can't pay for their own clothes. Onboard the vessel was Lord Maul – with no crew members he was alone and treated as a scoundrel. The Empire's tight grip around PauCity meant no ships could enter the city without an identification number.

But Maul had no interest in attacking the troopers who guarded the ports. He required individuals to rebel against them and to find these men Maul needed to start in poverty communities. The Zabrak had only two options, and the other would result into rivalry like on _Isis_ – A planet Maul once rebelled on- but all his Insurgents were killed, enslaved, or, some who were lucky, escaped to who knows where.

Surprisingly, the weather in the upper regions of the planet was quite freezing. Pau'ans are wealthy individuals who flourished in the sinkholes. To Maul's surprise, there were more of them in the community then down there. Tion Medon, the administrator of Utapau, rebelled against the Empire once _Order 66_ was executed. He was the man Maul wanted, he held the answers. Plus, Tion would make a fine Insurgent in the Insurgency Cause.

Maul exited his ship, grabbing a demure Sith Cloak. He shrouded his face from being seen with his hood. Still his glowing, menace, eyes were highly noticeable. With a click of a button, he disappeared into the shadows. His plans were to meet with an old friend, and then travel to the center of the planet, PauCity. He sped to a nearby alleyway.

"Let's make this quick. There are troopers patrolling the area." Maul said sternly, to what looked like a female figure. A hand, pink with acid scars, gracefully planted a chip onto Maul's hand.

Maul said nothing but instead he ran his finger around the edges of the frame. "Good… Does this activate every quarter of the study?"

The female figure stepped forward into the street light. She was a Togruta. Her white montrals curving to a pink, dagger like head tail. She was quite pretty, and Maul had a certain liking for her, though he tried to get to the better of her. _Saffron, Saffron Toris._

Saffron's cloak draped to her shoulders, and a large bayonet-like- sniper was visible on her back. Her belt that ran across her torso has large explosive racks attached to it. The rest of her ammunition must've been in her ammo packs at her compartment in the city. It had been months since Maul had seen her, her acid scars were fading from the looks of it and she seemed more commanding.

"Maul, do you think I would try to make you mad by not giving you the full chip? Or are you just that paranoid?" Toris chuckled. She paced back into her shadow and back to Maul.

Maul choked. He was paranoid, but for a different reason. "Not at all… Togruta. I am well aware of your skills; you must've shot down dozens of guards for this chip. But think not, you and I will have quite a feast once we are done here."

"Are you serious? Capturing this planet will take more than just me. I am neither a bounty hunter, nor am I an Insurgent. You remember last fight on Isis; you left us for dead in SagrotoCity. I had to hijack a separatist ship before I could escape those acid rains." Saffron shouted. She stomped at Maul who stood there smirking at her. Maul didn't need empathy to guide her to his side; he needed a strong reason for her to join him.

A few Clone Troopers – now Stormtroopers – were heading to the alleyway where Maul and Saffron were discussing.

"Saffron, this chip opens the doors to many… _possibilities_," He over pronounced 'possibilities', to make it clear for her to understand his reasoning. "In fact, if you can call upon your sister, and her Jedi friend. Our exile can come to a closure. We could rule this planet together, as well as destroying our enslavers."

Toris bit her lip. It was a risky decision to call upon Jedi to help out an exiled Sith Warrior. They've known his tricks, one wrong move and they all go up in flames. And this time the flames don't _end_.

Maul folded his arms to his chest, patiently waiting for her to make up her mind. He could not help but think that whatever the Togruta was thinking inside her minute size of a head, she was planning. Naming possibilities of what would become of their plan, until she spoke softly to him. "You know what would happen if we bring Jedi to _this _planet. The Empire will be gunning us one by one to annihilate the Jedi. This is why they should be away from both of us, Maul!"

"Ah yes, the little extinction of the Jedi, Saffron don't you want to know why the extinction of all force users was carried out in the first place?" Maul concluded.

"Yes, yes I do."

"Then we need test subjects. And I can sense there are still a few more force users lurking in this very Village!"

Toris fell back onto the wall. "I don't trust you Maul. Whatever you're planning, whatever you're wanting, this better not cost my life or my sister's." The word 'sister' was a familiar name Maul knew about. The Jedi consular Shaak Ti was the only sister he could think of when Saffron talked about family. Then again, what was her past? What made her so angry at Maul? "I will find you your help, and then I will be gone, don't expect me to stay or help anymore than I already am."

Then she was gone. The shadows carried her away, evanesced into the darkness. Maul could only laugh with how childish she was. More the less, she would bring him what he wanted. He had the chip to the vaults, and what she didn't know it unlocked more than just doors. It was a data chip but in a diverse method of keeping data safe from getting into the wrong hands. Of course, Maul's hands were not for wrongness.

Outside of the alley, Maul could hear clanging of boots, more than one. _Stormtroopers… _Maul unveiled his lightsaber secured under his robe. Florescent lights beamed down on him, dozens of troopers barricaded his exit. These clones were yellow marked, with an orange gleam to them. One of them was heavily armored in commander gear. The clone wore a holster on his belt that carried a small blaster pistol and an antenna was on his left shoulder pad.

The commander came forward, hoisting his blaster at the Zabrak. "We've found another Jedi men, aim to kill!" Maul's eyes glinted with the word 'Jedi'. He was not a Jedi, and he was prepared to kill the commander just from saying the word. "Say goodbye Jedi!"

Maul closed his eyes, breathing in the damp dusk air. Death would not get to him so soon. He outlined the button on his lightsaber; the engraved staggering point would meet the clones' chests.

But with a shot of a gun, Maul began to see Death itself. He waited for that feel of his chest to gape open, hungry for blood. Then he opened his eyes. There were no marks on him. The clones weren't the ones to fire upon him. They were being shot down one by one from what looked like an empty alleyway.

_BOOM!_ The sound crackled in his ears. A whole wall collapsed on a trio of clones. Maul released the button on his lightsaber. A vibrant red, fueled with hatred was unleashed. He jumped up upon a nearby roof. A trooper was startled. He fired two shots at Maul which hit who knows where. Before the clone could call for help Maul stifled the trooper. A dark hole, singed with burns, was left on his chest. The Zabrak threw the body aimlessly down below him.

Behind him he could see a Togruta – most likely Saffron – Sniping down at the remaining clones. The commander of the squad struggled to get out of harms way. He fired a few shots at the girl, but he was struck down in the leg. She jumped down to finish him off.

But Maul needed an Imperial soldier. He would not let his only chance slip away. "STOP!" He yelled, before jumping safely to the clone. It was Saffron; she would never leave him alone. "You cannot kill him Toris. I need him alive!"

She fastened her sniper back onto her shoulder, and pointed a blaster at Maul. Saffron had a strange look on her face, a look that meant trouble.

"I will not let anyone know I did this. I need a clean slate, and this clone will report me, and you if we let him live." Her fingers twiddled the trigger, almost like she was hesitant to kill him.

Maul guided her blaster to the side with the force, making her release the gun. She growled and lifted the clone up. He was too heavily armored to lift, so she dragged him up onto the wall.

"If you want answers I suggest you do it now. Then I'll kill him." Saffron commanded. She walked away to the ruins of what looked like an apartment complex. Furniture was burnt to a crisp, and civilians laid there with missing limbs. A sad sight for some people, but to Maul they were just useless people who got in hell's way.

Maul bent over to check his ID. He didn't honestly care what his name was, but he felt like he needed to use his name to get answers. Nothing but scratches and kill marks. The helmet was awfully familiar to Maul, but he couldn't remember where he had seen it.

"I've seen this clone before Saffron."

She swung her head back to answer. "Every clone looks the same Maul, that's where the name clone comes from," Saffron rolled her eyes. But there was a distinctive feature about this certain clone, the markings. "But I do remember seeing Kenobi command this squad before, till he got shot down by that clone. I do not think that matters to you"

_Kenobi._

Maul gritted his teeth and stared back at Saffron then at the clone. If this was Kenobi's squad, then was he dead? Kenobi was too smart to die so quickly, especially from clones. It could've been possible for Obi-Wan to have survived the genocide, possibly stranded on Utapau.

He looked into his mind, searching for a vision that could show him Kenobi. Blocked by clouds of judgment, misery, and corruptness, Maul could only see fades of Kenobi. There was a loud whooshing sound, like the sound of an ocean. But to Maul's understanding of the planet, the only ocean was a dried corpse in the middle of the planet. Then again, PauCity has drainage of water running through the pit's hole, far down below.

Maul tried harder to get a visual image of the Jedi, and so he got one. He was wounded, blood leaving his body into the waters turning the blue into maroon. His face looked scarred and broken, his nose tilted to an uneven side. Kenobi's blue eyes were bloodshot from all the water and he wailed in agony.

The Zabrak opened his eyes, leaving the haze in his mind behind. "Saffron, it is time to go. I'll carry the clone; you get your speeder ready."

Maul lifted the clone up onto Toris's speeder bike. He placed him right onto the guns barrels, incase he wakes up he could easily kill the clone. Saffron revved up the speeder, and Maul piloted it. She gripped his torso as the two sped out of the alleyway leaving no trace behind them.

The massacre on the street, and destruction would mark their first strike against the Empire. And Maul was not planning to back down this time against the Emperor, he was getting stronger and more vigilant each time his blade met the heart of his soldiers.

_And Misery Loves Company._

* * *

_It has been awhile since I've posted a lot of my stories/chapters. I would've posted this sooner but I had troubles due to my computer, and my troubles of getting back into writing. Those who followed the story 'Keeping Close', I still don't know if I will be continuing the story. My other account, for things besides Star Wars, I may discontinue and post everything onto here. With that, hopefully I can post my new story about a clone trooper during Order 66, as well as a possible Harry Potter story._

_Just for those who don't actually know about the backstory of this. I created the prequel as a story on the Ambush Games. If you did not read, or saw it, this may have some characters that you don't know about. But every now and then I will post a backstory of a character that is from my cabinet of unused characters. Some of the names are from friends of mine, or just spinoffs. Thanks! Just please leave a review if you would like, it means a lot!_

**_Saffron Toris- Saffron Toris, born on Felucia, was raised by a group of Pirates. These band of Togruta pirates bargained with the Separatists but have a strong hate for them for treating them poorly. She was raised to kill. Having an armory of blasters and detpacks, she is able to swiftly deploy and take out enemies. Maul is very kind to her and treats her as his lady. She lost her best friend, a Wookie, to Maul when he betrayed the Zabrak. She is also sisters to Shaak Ti, marking Saffron to be really Saffron Ti._**


End file.
